


Subjected

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm’s day off doesn’t go quite as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: They belong to Paramount, not me. Except the mention of _Doctor Who_ which belongs to the BBC. Either way, not mine.  
  
Thanks to Mike for his helpful beta reading. Also, thereâ€™s a very tiny spoiler for the _Doctor Who_ episode â€œJourneyâ€™s End.â€  
  
Timeline: A month after the end of _Wounded Heroes_.  
  


* * *

The Nausicaan pirates had done a number on the Boomer ship whose distress call _Enterprise_ had answered â€“ plus some minor damage to _Enterprise_ before taking off - so Trip had been very busy for the past several days, and he intended to enjoy his day off. He and Malcolm had been so caught up in repairs that theyâ€™d hardly seen each other. At least theyâ€™d woken up together every morning, but there were so many more enjoyable ways of reaching the point of exhaustion. 

He enjoyed his days off much more than he ever had before being with Malcolm. That very morning, for instance, heâ€™d been kissed awake â€“ which was way better than the alarm. And that was just the beginning. Spending the morning in bed, after all, didnâ€™t necessarily mean sleep was involved. It was 1000 hours and they had only just got back from breakfast. 

The door hadnâ€™t been closed behind them a full minute before the chime rang. â€œCome in,â€ called Malcolm. 

Archer looked uncomfortable as he stepped in, which couldnâ€™t possibly be good. 

â€œHey Capâ€™n.â€ 

â€œPhloxâ€™s Risan healing slugs were killed.â€ 

Not only did Trip have no clue why that was so important that it merited a visit to their quarters on their day off, he was having a hard time caring in the face of spending a day lounging around with Malcolm. â€œThatâ€™s too bad,â€ he said in what he hoped was a reasonably sincere tone. 

â€œHe was writing a paper on them, but now he canâ€™t finish the experiment. Apparently Denobulan doctors have to submit a paper every seven years to keep their medical license.â€ Again, too bad, but Trip had other priorities. Namely, his sexy lover. 

Malcolm was apparently as confused as he was. â€œPardon my asking, sir, but what does this have to do with us?â€ 

Archer couldnâ€™t quite keep his eyes on either of them as he explained, â€œHis paper is due in four weeks, and he needs a new topic since the slugs are dead.â€ 

Comprehension dawned on Trip while Malcolm positively growled, â€œThis had better not be what I think it is.â€ He usually liked it when Malcolm growled, but horror overruled his libido. 

â€œNothing, ah, graphic,â€ choked out the captain, who had begun to fidget. â€œItâ€™s not an order, but heâ€™s really in a bind. Will you at least consider it?â€ 

â€œCanâ€™t he write on somethinâ€™ else?â€ Trip racked his brain for a possible topic, anything else at all. â€œWhat about you anâ€™ Porthos?â€ 

â€œYes,â€ agreed Malcolm with great enthusiasm. â€œSurely the bond between man and dog is worthy of serious research.â€ Never had Malcolm been so fond of Porthos. 

â€œIt has to be a new paper. Heâ€™s already written that one. He wouldnâ€™t ask you himself. Something about fearing for his batâ€™s life.â€ Here Archer shot a suspicious glance at Malcolm, but got no reaction. â€œBy the way, did you know that bat has four different medical uses?â€ 

â€œNo,â€ replied Trip in a tone that clearly conveyed he didnâ€™t care, either. 

â€œJust think about it, please.â€ With that, the captain turned and left. 

Malcolm clenched and unclenched his fists, tense as a spring. â€œBloody hell.â€ 

â€œHe _has_ saved our lives so many times Iâ€™ve lost count.â€ Trip didnâ€™t like where this was heading, and Malcolm was sure to like it even less. On the other hand, he always tried to help out a friend when he could. 

â€œDamn! The things we have to put up with!â€ Malcolm pulled on his sneakers with more force than was necessary. â€œIf he asks to watch us, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.â€ 

Considering the debacle when Phlox accidentally outed them to the entire ship, Trip doubted the doctor would dare. On the other hand, he was completely convinced Malcolm was serious about the threat. 

They arrived in Sickbay with matching scowls, surprising Phlox. Malcolm locked the door before inquiring in his most menacing voice, â€œWhat exactly do you want from us?â€ 

â€œI take it the captain explained my predicament.â€ When he only got glares in response, the doctorâ€™s shoulders slumped a bit. â€œAt this point, Iâ€™d be extremely grateful for permission to use my observations of your relationship, as well as whatever information youâ€™re willing to share.â€ 

â€œThis goes to as few people as possible,â€ insisted Trip. 

â€œAnd we pretend it never happened.â€ Malcolm crossed his arms to emphasize the point. 

Phlox perked up and pulled a padd and stylus out of his pocket. â€œThank you. I know how much this is asking, and Iâ€™m truly grateful.â€ Hopefully that would produce restraint as well. Trip decided he might as well sit down, so he hopped onto the nearest bed. It didnâ€™t surprise him that Malcolm remained standing, although he did move closer to the bed. 

â€œBefore we begin, Iâ€™d like to inquire as to the frequency of your nightmares, Commander Tucker.â€ Phlox did take his job very seriously. 

â€œIâ€™m still havinâ€™ a few every week, but sometimes I go two nights without one.â€ And every time the nightmares came back, Malcolm was there, waking him up and reassuring him that it wasnâ€™t real this time, that the unspeakably awful Vâ€™vlani hatred was in the past. 

â€œVery good. Now, youâ€™ve been together four months, unless Iâ€™m mistaken.â€ 

â€œFour months last week,â€ confirmed Malcolm. 

â€œHow did you realize your attraction was mutual?â€ 

Mentally cursing the Nausicaans, Trip resigned himself to the interrogation. â€œHoshi told us. She asked me to meet her in the shuttlebay, anâ€™ when I got there I saw Malcolm. Hoshi came in anâ€™ told us it was for our own good, plus her sanity. She was tired of listeninâ€™ to me mooninâ€™ over Malcolm one day and then him mooninâ€™ over me the next.â€ 

â€œI did not â€˜moon.â€™ I confessed a dignified, if unrequited, love.â€ 

He ignored that. â€œAnyway, Mal had it easier.â€ 

â€œWhat? How did I have it easier?â€ 

â€œHoshi started with how **I** talked about **you**. You got to know first, while I was standinâ€™ there hopinâ€™ the floor would give out.â€ Or aliens would attack, but he wasnâ€™t about to mention that particular detail. 

â€œIf itâ€™s any consolation, I thought it was a dream.â€ Dreams were much better than believing your secret love is being exposed and the object of your affection will stop being your friend, but Malcolm was having a hard enough time with Phloxâ€™s research as it was, so Trip let it go. 

Phlox was happily scrawling notes on his padd, completely in his element. â€œSo, both of you had confided in Ensign Sato?â€ 

Trip nodded. â€œAfter we got back from shore leave on Gronakin, I thought I was goinâ€™ crazy. See, when we were there I thought, â€˜If Malcolm were a woman, Iâ€™d be in love with him.â€™ Never thought about a man that way before. I was so confused I missed Movie Night â€“ anâ€™ it was _Night of the Zombies_. Hoshi came to my quarters after to see why I wasnâ€™t there. Everything just kind of came out. For the next couple weeks we talked a lot, anâ€™ then when I wasnâ€™t so mixed up Iâ€™d mention Mal every now anâ€™ again. By then I was tryinâ€™ to figure out how to fall out of love with him, â€˜cause I was sure he was never gonna love me back.â€ 

Malcolm chimed in with, â€œMeanwhile, I caught Trip looking at me once in a while, and it brought up feelings Iâ€™d been suppressing for some time.â€ 

Despite what Malcolm was no doubt fervently hoping that wasnâ€™t enough for Phlox. â€œCould you be more specific?â€ 

â€œFine. Since he left for _Columbia_. Hoshi found me beating up the punching bag in the gym and dragged the truth out of me. Sheâ€™s relentless.â€ 

â€œHow long was that prior to her revelations in the shuttlebay?â€ 

â€œThree and a half weeks.â€ For some reason or another Trip had never thought to ask that question, so it was news to him. Three and a half weeks of listening to both him and Malcolm pine for each other â€“ no wonder Hoshi had said she was losing her mind. 

â€œFascinating. You had no idea your interest was mutual?â€ 

That was an easy question. â€œI didnâ€™t even know he liked guys, never mind me.â€ 

â€œNot a clue. In case you hadnâ€™t noticed, Iâ€™m fairly daft about these things.â€ Trip had been sure, once or twice, that Malcolm had started to wonder, but those were incidents Malcolm later confessed he chalked up to wishful thinking. 

Phlox chuckled. â€œDo you have disagreements?â€ 

â€œOf course,â€ replied Malcolm. 

â€œSuch as?â€ 

Trip was starting to wonder just how long they were going to be in Sickbay. â€œThe first time it was when Hoshi asked if we were goinâ€™ to the movie, anâ€™ I said yes.â€ 

â€œPardon me, but I donâ€™t see the conflict,â€ interjected the doctor without looking up from his note taking. 

Trip hadnâ€™t seen the conflict at the time either. â€œWell, we hadnâ€™t talked about it.â€ 

Thankfully Malcolm took over. â€œTo me, it seemed as though Trip took my presence for granted. He, however, didnâ€™t see it that way.â€ 

â€œI just know he likes that kind of movie: complicated plot, you canâ€™t tell who the real enemy is until the very end, lots of action â€“ itâ€™s his thing, you know?â€ 

â€œSo this difference of interpretation caused a bit of a row,â€ concluded Malcolm. 

â€œBut weâ€™ve been followinâ€™ Mrs. Mayweatherâ€™s rules. Travis told us about them when we were sulkinâ€™ about the whole movie issue. They work pretty well, too.â€ As an added benefit, following the rules got them to making up faster. That was the best part anyway. 

â€œWhat kind of rules?â€ 

He ticked them off on his fingers. â€œNumber one, itâ€™s okay to get mad. Number two, stay on topic.â€ That was the hardest for him, as Tuckers had a long tradition of piling on other small annoyances when fighting. â€œNumber three, take time to cool down if we need to, but no silent treatment.â€ Malcolm found that one the hardest; where Tuckers yelled, Reeds refused to speak at all. â€œUnless somethinâ€™ comes up or weâ€™re on duty, we talk after an hour. Number four, learn from it anâ€™ move on.â€ 

â€œWe were skeptical at first.â€ Malcolm was understating again â€“ theyâ€™d looked at Travis as though he started speaking Andorian. â€œHowever, Travis insisted that these rules make life in a small ship much easier, so we agreed to try.â€ 

â€œI assume he was correct?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

â€œCommander Tucker, considering your previous sexual preferences, may I assume that physical attraction was a late factor for you?â€ 

â€œWell, yeah. We were just friends. Anâ€™ when I figured out that I was in love with him, it was for all the other stuff.â€ 

â€œOther stuff?â€ prompted Phlox eagerly. â€œDo elaborate.â€ 

â€œHeâ€™s really smart, anâ€™ he _gets_ things. I can talk with him about anythinâ€™ at all. Heâ€™s funny, too, when he lets himself be. If we werenâ€™t friends, I never wouldâ€™ve fallen in love with him, because I never wouldâ€™ve seen all the things he keeps really close, you know? Like after we watched _Casablanca_ , he told me he always wondered if Rick ever completely got over Ilsa. After that we talked for twenty minutes about love, duty, honor, nobility â€“ all these things Malcolm just _lives_. I love his passion for his job anâ€™ the happy little smile he makes when heâ€™s readinâ€™ something he likes a lot. I love that heâ€™s determined to be the first into danger, even though it scares the hell outta me. Anâ€™ he does all these little things without thinkinâ€™ anyone notices, like savinâ€™ Hoshi the last blond brownie even though he likes them as much as she does. All that came first. Then I talked with Hoshi anâ€™ started thinkinâ€™ well, if I love him, I guess I should wanna make love with him. Well, I thought itâ€™d be weird thinkinâ€™ that, but it wasnâ€™t. Actually, Iâ€¦ um, never mind that. Turns out I was bi all along, except I didnâ€™t know it. Anyway, thatâ€™s how it went.â€ 

His view of Phloxâ€™s ecstatic note-taking was suddenly blocked by Malcolm stepping directly in front of him, eyes full of love. â€œTrip?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t know all that. Itâ€™s... humbling.â€ 

â€œOh, Malcolm,â€ he said. â€œYouâ€™re incredible, you know that?â€ 

â€œMarvelous! Commander Reed, do you agree with the assessment that your friendship was integral to the development of your romantic relationship?â€ 

Malcolm was more relaxed than heâ€™d been, and he joined Trip in sitting on a bed. â€œYes, on multiple levels.â€ 

â€œWhat are these levels?â€ 

â€œFirst of all, if Iâ€™d just met Trip, Iâ€™d never think he was my type. Or perhaps more accurately, I never would have thought he would be the type to be interested in anything long-term with someone like me. Secondly, I knew him enough to trust him. Furthermore, for most couples the speed at which we became serious would be rather hasty, but because of our long friendship, we knew what we were doing.â€ 

â€œHe means that he already knows I can be impulsive anâ€™ oblivious, anâ€™ I already know he can be moody, but we also know itâ€™s not a deal breaker.â€ 

Going by the rate at which Phlox was happily taking notes, the doctor didnâ€™t seem very sorry his Risan healing slugs had been killed. â€œCommander Tucker, if youâ€™re willing, I would appreciate an elaboration of your remarks about certain discoveries relating to your sexuality.â€ For once, Phlox sounded as though he was trying very hard to be tactful. 

Trip suppressed a sigh and reminded himself that they were helping out a friend in need. â€œWell, it started when I got a letter back from my sister after I told her about beinâ€™ with Malcolm. She was the only one who wasnâ€™t surprised that I was seeinâ€™ a man, because she said in high school I had a crush on a guy a year ahead of me.â€ 

â€œWhat is this â€˜crushâ€™?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s when youâ€™re romantically interested in someone. Although, it kinda has connotations of beinâ€™ a silly thing when youâ€™re a teenager. Anyway, I was pretty surprised to read than, anâ€™ even more surprised when I realized she was right. Then the capâ€™n mentioned that once when we were out at a bar he saw me checkinâ€™ out a guy, but he thought it was the beer. I felt dumb for a while, like I really shouldâ€™ve figured it out sooner, you know? But it worked out in the end.â€ 

â€œSo you consider yourself bisexual now.â€ 

â€œI guess,â€ he said with a shrug. â€œI donâ€™t really think about the label, Doc. I just think of myself as Malcolmâ€™s.â€ That honest remark earned him a loving smile from his boyfriend and more eager note-taking from Phlox. 

â€œDo you have any idea why you realized at this point in your life?â€ 

â€œWell, I was always pretty focused on other things: school, college, Starfleet. Never had much time for sittinâ€™ around thinkinâ€™ about myself â€“ or much time for relationships, really. Anyway, I think Malâ€™s special enough to kinda knock me over the head with it, you know?â€ 

Phlox nodded gleefully and jotted something down. â€œCommander Reed, from a comment you made previously I presume you have been aware of your bisexuality for some time?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

â€œAnd yet, despite your friendship, Commander Tucker wasnâ€™t aware?â€ 

â€œIn my line of work itâ€™s best to blend in, Doctor. And despite a general lack of homophobia on Earth, there are still some stereotypes. Combined with the stereotypical security officer, it wasnâ€™t something I wanted to disclose. As for Trip knowing, by the time I felt comfortable telling him, it seemed too late.â€ 

Phlox didnâ€™t even look up from his padd. â€œBut what did you expect if you entered a relationship with a man?â€ 

â€œHonestly, Doctor, I didnâ€™t think that would be an issue. I certainly didnâ€™t expect to find a relationship in space, and I always envisioned myself settling down with a woman eventually.â€ 

â€œWe talked about this,â€ Trip thought it prudent to add. â€œSo itâ€™s nothinâ€™ new.â€ 

â€œAh. Very good. So you have no gender preference?â€ 

â€œNo, Iâ€™ve always preferred men,â€ answered Malcolm calmly. 

â€œWhat?â€ yelped Trip, sitting straight up. â€œYou never told me that!â€ 

Malcolm was nonplussed. â€œYou never asked.â€ 

â€œI didnâ€™t think I needed to!â€ After all, to the best of his understanding, bisexual meant there was no preference. He was now confused and annoyed. â€œDonâ€™t you think thatâ€™s the kind of thing you shouldâ€™ve mentioned? I mean, really, Malcolm!â€ 

â€œAt the risk of interfering, gentlemen, may I point out that it doesnâ€™t matter a great deal at this juncture?â€ 

Phlox had a point there. Tripâ€™s confusion and anger dropped a couple of levels. Big picture: he and Malcolm were together. That was what mattered. â€œOkay, but I wanna hear this, Mal.â€ 

â€œYou know I was raised to join the Navy.â€ 

â€œYes.â€ He didnâ€™t see the connection. 

â€œThe other part of that was to marry a suitable Navy daughter and have children. Feelings had nothing to do with it. It was hard to decondition that.â€ 

All of this was getting to be a bit much for Tripâ€™s shocked brain to handle, and the only reply he could come up with was ridiculously obvious. â€œBut you did.â€ 

â€œPart of it was you, love.â€ 

How could he do anything but melt at that? â€œNo fair. How am I supposed to be annoyed when you say that?â€ 

â€œI truly thought that if you wanted to know, youâ€™d ask.â€ 

â€œAnâ€™ I truly thought that bisexual mean likinâ€™ men anâ€™ women equally.â€ 

â€œI suspect for most people it does. Iâ€™m sorry about this miscommunication. The truth is, I always thought it didnâ€™t matter if Iâ€™d rather a man â€“ when I settled down, it would be with a woman. Itâ€™s the way Reeds are, and itâ€™s also just what I envisioned. Iâ€™ve always been more attracted to men physically, yes, but of course thereâ€™s more than that involved in a relationship. I donâ€™t know why, exactly, but a future with a woman always made sense. The standard wife and children, maybe a dog or a cat. Perhaps I was only fooling myself. Either way, you changed all that, even before we were together. I fell in love with you, and I realized that if only you would love me back, the way Reeds are and my mental picture could go out the nearest airlock.â€ 

That was important and sweet at the same time. â€œHow could you think I wouldnâ€™t wanna know this?â€ 

â€œYou always ask if you want to know something.â€ 

â€œYeah, but in order to ask youâ€™ve gotta know thereâ€™s a question _to_ ask.â€ It was a key component of question-asking, really. 

â€œEvidently.â€ 

A glace Phloxâ€™s way revealed the doctor to be on cloud nine, scribbling away with an enormous grin. â€œWhat a fascinating difference in communication styles! Now, do you have similar ideas about children?â€ They looked at each other, neither speaking. Phlox mustâ€™ve picked up on the fact that they hadnâ€™t gotten around to discussing that yet. â€œOh dear.â€ 

â€œCould you excuse us, please, Doctor?â€ asked Malcolm. 

â€œIâ€™ll be in my office.â€ Phlox didnâ€™t look all that happy to be leaving, but he didnâ€™t push matters. 

Malcolm spoke once the door to Phloxâ€™s office was shut. â€œIâ€™ve never imagined myself as a terribly good father.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™d be great, darlin,â€™ but we donâ€™t hafta have kids if you donâ€™t want to.â€ 

â€œWhen we were in Shuttlepod One you said you always thought there would be a Charles Tucker IV some day.â€ 

Sometimes he felt like an entirely different person than the one who froze in the shuttlepod. â€œYeah, well, the universe has been pretty cruel about me anâ€™ kids.â€ Besides, heâ€™d meant that in a general sense. He had never been all that fond of â€˜Charles.â€™ Lizzie had told him once that he wasnâ€™t obligated to name his son Charles Tucker IV, and sheâ€™d been right. 

Malcolmâ€™s face softened. â€œThat it has, love. Do you still want children?â€ 

â€œItâ€™s not a deal breaker for me, Mal. I want you.â€ 

He was pinned with a full-intensity glare. â€œYouâ€™re avoiding the question.â€ 

Yes and no. Heâ€™d been entirely truthful when he said it wasnâ€™t a deal breaker. â€œThatâ€™s because I donâ€™t know the answer.â€ 

â€œYou donâ€™t?â€ That obviously surprised Malcolm. 

â€œNo. I used to think for sure Iâ€™d have kids, but now I wanna stay out here. Thing is, I donâ€™t wanna start havinâ€™ kids when Iâ€™m fifty. My best friend in elementary school was born when his dad was fifty-two, anâ€™ his dad died when we were in ninth grade. Yeah, he died kinda young, but still. I couldnâ€™t do that. Soâ€¦ I donâ€™t know.â€ 

â€œFair enough, I suppose.â€ 

â€œWhat about you?â€ After all, if he did have kids, there wasnâ€™t anyone else he would want to have kids with. Only Malcolm. 

â€œI donâ€™t know. Iâ€™m still getting used to the idea that Iâ€™m not obligated to continue the Reed line. Iâ€™d honestly never given much thought to whether or not I _wanted_ children. It wasnâ€™t a matter of what I wanted. I might â€“ but Iâ€™m not certain. Do you really think I would be a good father?â€ 

He could picture Malcolm giving piggyback rides, helping with homework, and giving those comforting backrubs he did so well. â€œYes, darlin,â€™ I really do.â€ 

Malcolm took a moment to consider that. â€œIt might be different with you. But I agree with what you said â€“ we canâ€™t very well have children out here.â€ 

â€œI guess weâ€™re pretty much on the same page then.â€ 

â€œGood. We can always revisit the prospect.â€ 

â€œRight.â€ A heartbeat later, he ventured to note, â€œYou know, this whole helpinâ€™ Phlox thing is turninâ€™ out to be good for us.â€ 

â€œLetâ€™s try it without Phlox next time we need to have such conversations, shall we?â€ 

â€œSounds good.â€ The less his personal life was the subject of scientific papers, the better. â€œDoc!â€ 

Phlox eagerly walked out of his office. â€œYes?â€ 

â€œWeâ€™re good.â€ 

â€œWonderful. May I repeat my earlier question: do you have similar ideas about children?â€ 

Trip had expected that. â€œWe do. Weâ€™re not sure.â€ 

It was easy to see that Phlox wanted more details, but he didnâ€™t pry. â€œCould we return to â€˜for most couples the speed at which we became serious would be rather hastyâ€™?â€ 

â€œWe went to my quarters to talk after Hoshiâ€™s stunt in the shuttlebay. We were just talkinâ€™ about our attraction â€“ not even in a relationship yet, really â€“ anâ€™ I let it slip that I love him. Then he said he never thought Iâ€™d love him back.â€ 

Malcolm, happy to leave the subject of children aside, elaborated. â€œI donâ€™t know how it works on Denobula, but humans tend to have dates before declaring love. In fact, love will often take months to develop.â€ 

They really hadnâ€™t done anything the way most people did, but then again most people werenâ€™t on a spaceship. â€œSo it seemed natural to move in together after a few weeks. We changed our paperwork, too,â€ added Trip. 

â€œWhat paperwork is that?â€ 

â€œNext-of-kin, anâ€™ updated our wills too.â€ 

The doctor once again continued writing while speaking. â€œIn that case, you might consider living wills. Without them, your medical decisions are ultimately made by Captain Archer if you are unable. Under my advisement, of course.â€ 

Trip hadnâ€™t thought of that, but it was a good idea. â€œThanks, Doc.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re welcome. How do you perceive the crewâ€™s reaction to your relationship?â€ 

â€œAt first I donâ€™t think most people knew what to make of it. Malâ€™s really private, anâ€™ Iâ€™m never gonna live down a couple of those alien women. But I think theyâ€™re starting to get the idea. Itâ€™s not that anyone was ever hostile, just kinda confused. Except Hoshi, of course. Capâ€™n Archer, Tâ€™Pol, anâ€™ Travis too, once they got over the whole guy thing. Although Travis did say he guessed Mal was bi.â€ 

â€œCommander Reed?â€ 

â€œThe first things I heard were â€˜Theyâ€™re sleeping together?â€™ and â€˜Theyâ€™re gay?â€™ That didnâ€™t bode well.â€ As if Phlox could forget that incident. â€œHowever, Iâ€™ve been pleasantly surprised by the general support. I could do without our relationship being termed â€˜sweetâ€™ when people think I canâ€™t hear them.â€ 

â€œHe canâ€™t stand beinâ€™ called sweet. Only Travis anâ€™ Hoshi can get away with it. Well, I can too. Sometimes. If heâ€™s in a forgivinâ€™ mood.â€ 

â€œDo you use endearments?â€ 

â€œSure.â€ 

â€œOff-duty, of course,â€ clarified Malcolm, as though that was ever in question. 

â€œNaturally. What are they, if I may ask?â€ 

â€œI call him â€˜darlin,â€™ anâ€™ also â€˜Mal.â€™ He calls me â€˜love.â€™â€ 

â€œNo others?â€ 

Malcolm fixed a curious gaze on the doctor. â€œWhy would we need more than that?â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve heard other human couples refer to each other as â€˜honey,â€™ â€˜sweetheart,â€™ â€˜babyâ€¦â€™â€ Phlox was clearing gearing up for a long list. It wouldnâ€™t have surprised Trip if Phlox actually kept a list. 

â€œTrip knows better than to try any of those on me. Iâ€™ve never understood how any sane adult would consent to be called â€˜baby.â€™ Itâ€™s insipid.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™re all set, Doc.â€ Not that he wouldâ€™ve minded â€˜honey,â€™ particularly, but he wasnâ€™t bothered that Malcolm didnâ€™t want that or any other endearment derived from food. To be honest, Trip wasnâ€™t a fan of â€˜babyâ€™ either. It always reminded him of the overly-muscled college football players and their spineless girlfriends. Besides, Malcolm wasnâ€™t anyoneâ€™s baby. 

â€œSo it seems. Now -â€ 

The doctor was interrupted by a very excited Liz Cutler bursting through the doors. â€œPhlox! I figured out why the â€“ oh.â€ Seeing Trip and Malcolm, she reined her enthusiasm in a bit. â€œSorry, Iâ€™m interrupting.â€ 

Phlox finished writing while assuring her, â€œThatâ€™s quite alright. What have you figured out?â€ 

â€œThe Eesimian spiders wouldnâ€™t mate because they mate for life!â€ She was evidently thrilled with this. Trip tried to avoid discussing bugs with Cutler, because he really didnâ€™t like bugs and Cutler adored them. â€œHave you ever heard of monogamous arachnids?â€ 

â€œNo, I havenâ€™t. If youâ€™ll give me a moment to finish, we can discuss this in detail.â€ 

â€œIâ€™ll just wait in your office.â€ 

Phlox smiled at her retreating form. â€œI have one more question, gentlemen. What are you doing for home leave?â€ 

Malcolm spoke up before Trip. â€œMy sister is getting married, so weâ€™ll spend the first week in London with her.â€ 

â€œDelightful! Will other members of your family be there?â€ 

â€œOh, yes. My mother is very much looking forward to meeting Trip, and most of my family will be at the wedding.â€ 

â€œThen weâ€™re goinâ€™ to spend a week in Mississippi at my parentsâ€™ place. My brother anâ€™ his wife just moved to a place fifteen kilometers away, anâ€™ my sister, brother-in-law, anâ€™ their kids are gonna be there too. For the last few days weâ€™re rentinâ€™ a cabin in Australia, just the two of us.â€ 

â€œSplendid. Thank you very much for your cooperation, Commanders. I donâ€™t know what I would have done without you.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re welcome,â€ replied Trip, making for the door with Malcolm close behind him. He didnâ€™t want to be in the same room when Phlox and Cutler started talking about bugs. 

Malcolm reminded Phlox of their earlier condition on the way to the door. â€œAs few people as possible, Doctor.â€ 

â€œHey,â€ Trip said as a thought occurred to him in the corridor, â€œspeakinâ€™ of doctors, you said youâ€™d show me that show you watched as a kid. _Doctor What_ or somethinâ€™ like that. The one that got you thinkinâ€™ about the whole wide universe.â€ 

â€œ _Doctor Who_ , and I cannot believe youâ€™ve never seen it.â€ 

He jammed the turbolift door control. â€œWe didnâ€™t watch much TV growinâ€™ up. Mom sent us outside a lot. Thatâ€™s why we all swim like fish.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s a good thing you have me to correct this glaring deficit.â€ 

As if that was the most important thing he needed Malcolm for! â€œDarlin,â€™ itâ€™s a good thing I have you for a whole lot of bigger reasons.â€ 

**** 

As the credits began to roll, Trip was in the middle of a minor epiphany. 

â€œWell?â€ asked Malcolm expectantly. 

â€œThis is what you watched growinâ€™ up?â€ 

â€œThis is the Tenth Doctor. My childhood was during the Twenty-First and Twenty-Second Doctors. Completely ignoring the original limitation on regenerations, mind you, although they were at least clever about that.â€ 

â€œBut you said this guy is your favorite.â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

A grin broke out on Tripâ€™s face. â€œI get it!â€ Malcolm gave him a perplexed look. â€œThat guy,â€ he gestured towards the screen, â€œhe said he was fine when he obviously wasnâ€™t. I bet thatâ€™s where you got it from.â€ Now he was especially glad he asked Malcolm to show this to him. 

Malcolm opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, then shut it again and considered the idea for a moment. â€œYou could be on to something. Childhood heroes and all that. I certainly never made the connection. But you havenâ€™t told me what you think of _Doctor Who_.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s pretty good.â€ What surprised him was that Malcolm liked it, but his boyfriend insisted it was a British cultural institution. â€œThose Darleks were somethinâ€™ else.â€ 

â€œDaleks. No R.â€ 

â€œOkay. When the people were talkinâ€™ really fast it was hard to tell what they were sayin,â€™ but overall it was good.â€ 

â€œI think they purposely speed up during the technological spiels so nobody tries to make sense of the pseudoscience.â€ 

â€œYeah, towinâ€™ a planet back into place is a stretch. Kinda puts the fiction in science-fiction. No, donâ€™t get up. This is nice.â€ 

Malcolm settled back into his former position, sitting on the bed against the wall where the two of them were leaning on each other, hands entwined. He used his foot to nudge the remote over in order to turn the screen off. 

â€œFun theme music,â€ noted Trip. 

His partner leaned in closer. â€œComfortable furniture.â€ 

Trip could hardly let a remark like that slide, so he yanked Malcolm over until he was half on his lap. â€œFurniture, huh?â€ Before Malcolm could respond, he kissed him soundly. 

Malcolm nestled in, which made Trip very happy. It was an ideal moment: just the two of them, so close they could feel each otherâ€™s heartbeats, not even speaking because no words were needed. Trip decided that, Phloxâ€™s paper subjects and all, their day off was shaping up very nicely. 


End file.
